Tsukuyomi Sawada
by Manifested Madness
Summary: "Nana, pack bags for you and Yomi! ... We're going to Italy." Because I'm Fem!Tsuna and I just can't keep my mouth shut. Oh, and have I mentioned how I'm epically awesome, too?
1. Of Funerals and Trippy Births

**Tsukuyomi Sawada**

**Chapter 1: Of Funerals and Trippy Births**

* * *

I stood at the back of the church as people clad in black 'mourned' for the body in the coffin in front of the altar. There air quotes there because the school principal forced, like, 78% of the student body to come and the others were my 'friends' and family. I scoffed. Those fucking asses think they've got the right to blasphemize my death.

Yeah, they kinda pushed me into the school pool. Did I mention that I can't swim? No? 'Kay.

Why did they do that? Oh, it was because they were, I quote, bored and thought it would be fun. Psychos...

So here I am, attending my own funeral, wondering if this was really all that there was to life after death. I could see clearly, but my hearing's all jammed up since I could only hear scraps and someone would have to be pretty close for me to hear them clearly. Kinda ruins my expectations of Ghosthood.

As I was caught up in my thinking a girl in white positioned herself next to me. I didn't bother to look at her since she was either a sympathetic stranger who liked funerals or another hypocritical asshole.

"Amber Collins," I jerked at the sound of my name. "I came to collect you."

This time, I did look her over. She was really beautiful with her long raven hair flowing freely behind her and her warm blue eyes that looked sad as she smiled at me. Then, I did something as crazy as she said.

I laughed.

Poor soul must've died in an asylum or something. Sure, I'm a Catholic but I never believed in that crap. Yes, I was curious as to what lies beyond the doors of Death, but that's it.

Thing is, she was frowning and my laughter turned nervous. Oops?

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

She smiled. "Not quite, follow me..." she offered a hand.

I don't know why, but I took it.

* * *

**~[Katekyo Hitman Reborn!]~**

* * *

When we left the church, the quiet roads didn't greet us. Instead, we were somewhere bright and empty. The floor and the walls were both white and the only way to distinguish between them were the intricate engravings on the wall.

"My name is Lillian," she told as we walked down the seemingly endless corridor. "And we are in the depths of your soul."

I snorted. "I always knew my soul was empty."

Lillian shook her head. " Souls are holders of doors to a person's different facets. Once the person des, all but two doors disappear," she explained.

"And that's because?"

She ignored me. "What you know of the World's religions is both true and false. While Father did create the Universe, He had some help from other Entities. Hinduism, Buddhism, Christianity, Greek Mythology, and all others are all connected with another."

I thought about it for a moment. "So, you're basically telling me that Nirvana is Heaven and I've been reincarnated several times before this? And all those wars held in the name of religion was because they're all fighting over which god is Almighty? Is that right?"

Lillian nodded. "Bravo, except not really."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She stopped walking then and it seemed as though we had reached a dead end. "I mean," a door began to manifest against each wall as she spoke. "You get to judge yourself whether your are worthy of Eternal Peace or if you have to go through the Reincarnation process again." What. "Let me warn you, though... some people chose Eternal Peace despite the fact that they are unworthy and this has-"

"Damned them, right?" I cut her off.

She nodded with a proud smile. "Bravo, what else?"

"Say, what happens if someone chooses Reincarnation even though they're worthy?" I asked.

"Their loss," she shrugged before turning serious. "How about you? What do you chose?"

I thought about, reflecting on the life I had lived this time around, and decided that I was in no way worthy.

"Show me my next life," I told confidently, certain I had made the right choice.

Lillian nodded, smiling happily and proudly this time. "All right."

The double doors on my left began creaking open to reveal some sort of desert plane with a red sky and black swirls. Trippy.

I walked inside and the doors shut close behind me and disappeared, leaving me alone in an endless sandy plane of trippiness and rebirth, so I decided to go for a walk because that's just completely sane, ya know?

Shortly after I started walking, the sky seemed to grow farther away from me. No. No, I was just sinking in actual quicksand. And I mean quick.

I started crying as I squirmed, the fear finally kicking in. There was nowhere to grab on to pull myself out and my screams were caught in my throat as the sand cut off my senses and I was left in complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**~[Katekyo Hitman Reborn!]~**

* * *

I was still crying when I came to. A pair of alien arms wrapped around me, so I must've been pretty tiny. I felt myself get handed to the gentlest hands ever. They were so warm that feeling at home just couldn't be helped. I wish I could see clearly right now, all I'm getting is a bunch blurry images and dim lights.

Then I remembered.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada!" Someone said as my vision began to clear. I could register images of brown hair and brown eyes, blonde hair and... Damn, my eyes hurt. "It's a baby girl!"

I was reborn.

... Why does Sawada sound familiar?

"You did wonderfully, Nana..."

Oh God, no.

"Iemitsu..."

Please, no.

"So what do we call her?"

Shit.

"Tsukuyomi," Nana, I mean my mother mumbled lovingly. "Tsukuyomi Sawada."

Can someone explain to me just _how the Hell _I ended up in KHR?!


	2. Screwage of Holy Proportions

**Tsukuyomi Sawada**

**Chapter 2: Screwage of Holy Proportions**

I actually wouldn't mind being reborn in Hitman Reborn(See what I did there? See it? No? Oh, screw you) if Tsuna was around, but he's not. And since we're dealing with reincarnation, _I'm_ Tsuna. Except, I'm female. And a self-aware baby… Whose idea was this?

Another problem is the fact that I've never finished watching the anime(I'm in the middle of the Varia arc right now and skipped a couple of previous episodes. I knew I should've watched them. Dang it.) nor have I started reading the manga. The good thing is the fact that I've read the wiki and the series' TV Tropes page, so I've got the general idea of what'll happen. Yay.

_But that's just not enough_.

On another note, _I'm Tsuna_. Oh, look at the possibilities! They were endless!

I grinned at the thought. This was just so awesome!

"She smiled!" Nana exclaimed happily, "Although, it was kinda scary…"

I heard Iemitsu laugh, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Oh no, father-dearest. It is _far _from nothing.

And then they started cooing at me. And let me tell you this, having people close to your face and have the make weird faces at you is fucking terrifying. I cried.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!] ~**

Being a baby is… boring. All I ever do is think, drink and nap. Heck, I've planned out half of what I should do during important events, decided to train at a young age somehow, learn different skills and be epically awesome. Yup.

Right now though, I'm working on my walking and talking. The former is rather difficult because I'm only two months old and my legs are damn weak because of that while the latter was easier(I could manage to force out a few short words already), I don't want to freak them out, so yeah.

I might as well be prodigious and start studying complex math equations or something. Shouldn't be too hard since I still remember all that algebra crap.

Hm… Now that I'm thinking of expanding my skills, I might as well learn chess, checkers, or poker along with dealing with computers. Because as a future mafia boss, I need to be good in strategizing and hacking. Yup. I'll be one evil Vongola boss.

My goals in life are so awesome.

But what if Iemitsu doesn't want me to become boss because I'm a girl now… Well, I've been girl but, oh whatever.

Damn it dad, please don't be sexist.

As I was cursing at my father, Nana came in and took me in her arms, smiling so brightly and happily that I couldn't help but smile back. She had that effect, and she was probably where Real! Tsuna got it from. I wonder how I'll end up… Ha, far from them I'm sure.

"Hi, Yomi!" She bounced me up and down in her arms. My mother took me out of the room and into theirs. My dad was out 'buying some stuff'(Psh, yeah right.) so we were alone.

You know, what I haven't thought about? Breastfeeding.

Nana never did it to me(not that I am ungrateful of that fact). Isn't breast milk supposed to strengthen the immune system or something? What's gonna happen to me? Be sickly and crappy so that I don't out awesome Tsuna? That's just sad.

After a while, I found out that my mother does in fact breastfeed me. Only she transfers the milk into the bottle and I had to look away because that's just awkward. I shuddered.

Iemitsu came back just as I was finishing my bottle(and was becoming quite sleepy, mind you). He took me from my mother because she had to go cook. I always liked being carried by him. While Nana's arms were always loving and gentle, Iemitsu's were caring warm that I couldn't help but feel all fuzzy inside.

What was funny though was the fact that he would try to hum lullabies sometimes and his voice would always sound horrible. I always ended up laughing and not falling asleep because of that.

This time though, he was looking at me with a determined expression. He shifted me to his one arm and used his free arm to open the closet in the room. I peeked inside and saw him slide open the back to reveal a hidden compartment holding several kinds of rifles. He took out one sniper rifle before moving to a drawer which was seemingly empty. Well, until he pulled out the block of wood that was hiding another compartment. There were several clips of ammo inside, cases of gunpowder, silencers, and several books(One even read Guidelines to Hacking. How stupid is that?). He grabbed an ammo clip and a silencer and connected both to the gun with his facial expression turning to anger and hate.

Scrap my previous thought. This expression was _way_ more terrifying than the cooing.

Was… Was that a glint of fear in his eyes? I can't tell…

Iemitsu approached the window, setting me down on the nearby night table cautiously. I grabbed onto the edge as tightly as I could and if he noticed, he shoved the matter aside. He focused on the window as he opened it and got into stance. Once, twice, three times he pulled the trigger before shutting the window close and putting everything back.

He collected me into his arms again, staring at me oddly. "How'd you manage to do that?"

I flashed him a grin. I'm simply epically awesome.

My dad looked like he just shit himself.

Apparently, I just said something along the lines of 'Ah 'picry owsum.' So my first sentence ever is baby talk for 'I'm epically awesome.' And by God, is that true.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!] ~**

Iemitsu told Nana and boy was she unhappy that she wasn't there for my first sentence(at only two months, no less), so she demanded I say it again. And I did. She cheered with happiness while my father looked scared. Don't blame him, normal babies don't talk straight until they're, like, 2 _years_ old, and they just say a word. I said a sentence.

You can guess that they labelled me as some sort of prodigy. Whoop! Plan success!

Also, I've started crawling properly. Walking shouldn't be too difficult now. I've made progress, too. Usually, I fall before I even get up, no I can walk up to 10 steps before my legs give in underneath me.

By the time I was eleven months, I had taken a level in badass in talking and walking.

I'm just that epically awesome.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!] ~**

You know what's sad? Nana doesn't have any relatives who live close by and Iemitsu's is in Italy(coughMAFIAcough), so we spent my birthday with just the three of us. In Kokuyo Land. Yup.

It apparently opened only recently and my father had gotten invitational tickets through work(coughMAFIAcough) because they wanted to support our family. How sweet is that?

So here I am, in Kokuyo, being carried by my father, and grinning maniacally at the schemes in my head because I was already mapping the place out for later.

"Lunch!" Nana(She's, like, 23. Why did she get married at such a young age?) announced cheerfully, taking out two bento boxes for them(I share with either one) and some drinks(Mine being milk which I assume is still from her. I want Fanta.)

You know what else makes me feel all warm and fuzzy? NanaxIemitsu shipping. The love is like right there and it's like it's tangible!

Iemitsu fed me while talking animatedly with Nana, you can see all the love in his eyes whenever he stares at her and Nana's just so warm and stuff. Anyone would melt around these two. Anyone. Even Xanxus.

Well, maybe… He's Xanxus after all.

By the time we got home, my mother was carrying me instead of my father. He had to carry all the bags which contained items I pointed at while we were there, and since it's my birthday there was no choice but to buy them. After all, I was his perfect little moon.

Ha, we'll see in a couple of years, father-dearest… We'll see…

**A/N:**

**I'd like to thank all those who favourited and followed. Getting more than ten in just a matter of a chapter is just… wow. You guys are awesome.**

_**Reply**_

**Guest-san: Thank you. Though I'm sorry if **_**this**_** chapter is not long enough. It's quite difficult to write things about a person's baby days, please bare with me. I'll try to lengthen them as much as I can, but for now please stick with this. Thank you again.**


	3. Children are Taking Over the Underworld

**Tsukuyomi Sawada**

**Chapter 3: Children Are Taking Over The Underworld**

Today, I was taken out shopping. Only Nana and I were going because Iemitsu had some errands to run(coughBLANTANTLIEScough). So here we were, in town, walking into random shops and just looking around because I can't find what I need.

Yup, I begged them to take me out. Being a child rocks!

"Yomi, how about this cute little dress?" My mother grabbed something from the clothing rack. It was a frilly purple halter top dress with blue butterflies on it.

"Cute," I mumbled. Nana took that as a yes and let it drape over her arm that wasn't carrying me. "Mama, I wanta go to the bookstore!" I whined in my baby voice. Really, it was the only downside to being a one-and-a-half year old.

She smiled – oh my Gods that smile. It makes me feel so tingly! "Alright, but first we got to go pay for your dress, okay?"

I nodded. Yay, away from torture!

When we were in the bookstore, I almost laughed at Nana's reaction to how many books I wanted to get: several books on every significant country's history, several advanced Maths books, science and health books, guides and dictionaries on foreign languages, and a whole bunch of books on technology. I threw in a couple of fairytale books such as Alice in Wonderland, Pinnochio, and Red Riding Hood just to seem slightly normal. Also, I asked for a some mangas and a couple of shady books(which, upon closer inspection, would mean a lot to both the Italian and the Japanese mafia, SCORE!).

The lady at the counter stares at Nana sceptically. "What are you planning to do with those books?"

"Make me a lot mowe epically awesome!" I replied for her, a big grin forming on my face.

Lady smiled sweetly. "And how old are you, sweetie?"

My grin grew into the evil grin I first grinned, "18 months!" I laughed as Lady's face contorted into shock horror and even louder when she fainted.

"Oh my…" Nana mumbled, making me feel bad. "Will she be okay?"

I poked Nana's cheek. "Don't worry, Mama! She simply couldn't take my epical awesumness!"

She laughed. "Do you mind if you walk? I need to carry your books."

I nodded and got down. "Sorry fow making you carry so much, Mama…"

Nana kneeled down and hugged me. "That's okay," she pulled away holding out the two smallest bags. "If you want, you can carry your new dress and your fairytales."

I took the bags gingerly and walked alongside my loving mother as we walked home. When we got there, the smell of steak permeated the place.

I. Love. Iemitsu.

"Daddy!" I squealed as ran up to him, Nana close behind me. He scooped me up and threw me into the air, making me scream, before catching me.

"Hey there, Princess!" He settled me in his arms, ruffling my brown hair

.

I gave him the best puppy eyes I could manage. "Can I have some steak too, Daddy? I wanta eat steak!"

Iemitsu laughed. "Sure thing, Princess," he put me down and planted a kiss on Nana's cheek. Both of them knew that I didn't want that crap done in front of me because I spoke my dislike for it the first time they tried kissing in front of me, so he settled for that. "What'd you get in town today?"

"Oh, Yomi asked for some books," Nana smiled, gesturing at the bags. "I think she's going to be a genius when she grows up, most of these are really complex!"

My father raised an eyebrow at me, to which I only smiled brightly. "Daddy, you know I'm epically awesome!"

"True, true…" he chuckled. "It _was _your first _sentence_, after all."

My smile grew wider as I gathered the books that I could carry. "See?"

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!] ~**

To tell the truth, Nana was slightly worried.

She had interacted with children the same age as her daughter before and not once did they speak as fluently or walk as properly as Tsukuyomi did. They would always be in their mother's arms, being sweet and cute and cuddly. They never voiced their opinions, only letting their mothers choose.

But, she mused, she supposed it wasn't that bad. Tsukuyomi had proven to be sweeter than any other child could be. And she was also very intelligent and loving. It was just that her behaviour wasn't normal.

Nana directed her gaze at her daughter who was seated on a high chair and was clutching onto one of those weird books she got from a dark corner in the bookstore as drank from her milk bottle. Children weren't supposed to be able to read at her age nor hold onto objects…

Her worry grew as she washed the dishes. What could be wrong?

"Mama?" She heard her daughter call.

She span around, a smile forcibly forming on her face. "Yes, Yomi-chan?"

Yomi closed her book, looking worried herself. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Yomi looked down, her warm brown eyes looking sad. "… I don't know…"

And she smiled genuinely. Whether her daughter was normal or not, she would have to accept her. Not only because she was her daughter, but also because Nana loved her.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!]~**

I sat at my bed(Yeah, I got a bed. I forced them to get me one after my first birthday), thinking.

The books I've purchased were all stacked on the ground arranged by category and then broken down alphabetically. It would take me at least another year to finish them, but that was okay. Hell, I'd probably finish them earlier because I've got nothing to do here.

I scratched my head. Nana seemed awfully troubled earlier, but I'm not sure. I'm not one to read faces as I've never done that before. …Maybe I should've asked for some Psychology books, too. I would need to learn how to read people if I wanted to be in the mafia, so it was crucial.

Let's see… Psychology would fall under Science and Health and then the P-bracket. Eh, I got time. I could just ask for them later. Right now, what I need to do is sneak into my parents' room and take some stuff from my fathers drawer compartment.

I laughed at the memory. I mean, who knew Iemitsu was learning how to hack(Through a guidebook, no less)? You'd think he'd know all that already, but _no_.

Tomorrow, I was certain he'd be out on another 'errand'. Nana takes at least an hour to prepare lunch and he'd be back the moment she calls it. Seriously, it's like he had a timer for it and he was always trying to beat it home. Makes me ship them even harder.

Anyway, that would mean I had all of one hour to get what I need and stuff them in my room.

Thing is, I'm too short to reach the damn thing.

Wait! I think I've got some steps here that can help. I'll have to put them there later so it won't be obvious.

Yup.

I'm going to steal from my own father, how righteous is that? Soon, I'll be a smuggler of drugs! Woo!

Psh, yeah right.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] ~**

"Mama, please carry me to my room fiyst." I reached my hands out to her as she got into the kitchen. I had been sitting there for hours while reading one of those shady books so I was almost done with it. It was 11:30 now and she needed to cook, but since I can't get to my room on my own(those stairs are too high for my tiny legs) I needed her help.

Nana smiled and took me in her arms, picking up my book as well and took me to my room, setting me down on my bed. Once she was out, I used my newly improvised steps(the books) to get down.

I approached the door, thankful that my mother always left it slightly open for me to be able to get out when I needed to, and crept out into their room. Once there, I pushed my steps towards the drawer area and climbed on top of them. I pulled the drawer open and lifted the piece of wood that was hiding its contents.

Sure enough, everything was still there. Stupid Iemitsu, never trust a baby who can hold onto night tables at the age of two months. Just don't.

I grabbed several cases of gunpowder since there were so many of them, I'm sure he wouldn't notice and one of the thinner books and put them on the floor before putting the piece of wood back and pushing the drawer shut.

When I looked up, I just noticed the mirror. I looked so much like Tsuna, except I had a girly face and my hair wasn't defying gravity, but aside from that we were practically twins. Well, you know… assuming he was here.

Deciding to hurry, I grabbed the book and as many gunpowder cases as I could carry and brought them back to my room before coming back for the rest of them and kicking my steps away.

So I am now Tsukuyomi Sawada, 18-month old thief and future of all children.

One messed up world we'll all live in.

I hid the book behind my other books and the gunpowder in actual powder containers I've been collecting over the months. They filled up five, each one half-full. I threw away the rest and hid the ones I needed in a compartment I made myself, which I improvised using my fairytale books. Che, I'm such an epically awesome genius.

While I waited for lunch, I finished up my book and when I did, I started on the next one. It was, unsurprisingly, about Dying Will Flames. I made sure to take it with me to the table. You should've seen Iemitsu's face. It was _priceless._

"Yomi, can I borrow your book later?" He asked me after we were done eating. I was only a quarter through and wasn't planning on lending it to him until I was done with it.

I flashed him my evil grin. "Aftew I finish."

He nodded and sat back, probably feeling awkward about borrowing a book from a kid. But hey, what do you expect? I am, after all, epically awesome.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] ~**

You know what I never noticed before? Spray-on deodorant was flammable.

I was in my mother's arms again and she was brushing my teeth in the bathroom when I noticed the fire symbol on one of the cans, so I checked a different one. Flammable. Who'd have known, right? I guess I should've at least guessed it. Whenever they used it, I always felt like there was something wrong with the way it smelled, so it must've been the substance.

Oh well, at least I've noticed now. And I would certainly need at least a can or two.

And a lighter.

Dammit, where do I get one?

Wait, I've seen Iemitsu smoking a couple of times before so he's bound to have one. Well, he never smoked around me, of course. He used it as an excuse to leave the house(coughMAFIAHITMENcough).

I won't be getting one soon, will I?

Ah well, I've got enough time.

Also, I need flammable oil to mix with the gunpowder so I can make some bombs. I've got the matches and string for them(I refuse to use matches on the deodorant. No way in hell am I gonna burn my hand off. Nuh-uh), all I need is the damn oil.

Urgh… This is so difficult! I'll check the kitchen later.

Nana put me back in my room and wished me goodnight, so I decided to crawl underneath my blanket and try to sleep. My mind was still running, and it works even more during the evening or when I have my eyes closed, so I'm pretty screwed in the sleeping system. Besides, I already slept this afternoon so I wasn't that sleepy.

And then, Iemitsu came in. I pretended to sleep and rolled to my side, watching him underneath my lashes. He was carrying a gun as he approached the window.

I gasped quietly. How long has this been going on?

He pulled the trigger and sighed, slamming the window shut before approaching me.

"It's okay, Yomi…" He whispered. "Daddy will protect you until you don't need him anymore," and then he kissed my forehead and left.

… I… I need those items. Pronto dente.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm on a roll with this O_O (Seriously, I'm halfway through with the next chapter, guys!)**

**Again, thank you to all *hands everyone a pouch of cookies and some Fanta* **

**Reply:**

**BloodieReader: You think so? Thank you so much! X3**

**Guys, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like you all to review. Pretty please? With Real! Tsuna on top? It's just that, I feel sad when I don't have that many reviews(Yes, I'm thankful for them). Reviews are Author Fuel, so chapters would probably come out better if you do so.**

**You don't have to if you don't want to, of course. I'm just saying...**

**Thanks again!**


	4. The End of the World as We Know It

**Tsukuyomi Sawada**

**Chapter 4: The End Of The World As We Know It**

We were in town again, but this time Iemitsu was with us and I was situated on his shoulders as he groaned in pain because I had been holding on to his hair tightly as I was afraid of falling off(Yeah, like he'd let me fall).

Guys, you do not know how tall I feel right now. See, he's like six feet tall, if not taller, and I'm at least a foot tall now so you can guess.

"WHEE! I'M RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD! YEAH!" I announced at the top of my lungs. Iemitsu stiffened probably because I said Underworld instead of World. Yeah, who am I kidding? It's exactly because of that.

I laughed as Nana cheered me on, making Iemitsu stiffen more. Eventually, he joined in on the laughter seeming to have shoved the matter aside. I laughed harder then. Poor father of mine…

We headed for McDonald's under my begging. You woudn't have guessed who the family in the line in front of us was. No, seriously. Don't even try to.

The little boy who was standing beside his father screaming "I'm EXTREMELY hungry!" was a dead giveaway. What you wouldn't believe is the fact that his sweet, airheaded little sister was sneering at me.

Kyoko Sasagawa was sneering at me.

Kyoko. _Sneering_.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

Seriously, it's like she's being smug about having gotten there first. Why? Who is she and what has she done to the real Kyoko?

When they began to leave, I noticed that Ryohei didn't have his scar.

Where did he get that from again?

I raked my mind for information even as we ate. It wasn't until I was slurping down my Fanta when I remembered.

Ryohei saved Kyoko from a bunch of students. One of them was armed and got him.

I gulped the last drop down and watched as the family left the table. Ryohei was cheering while Kyoko looked seriously pissed at him.

Ryohei got hurt with her around.

Something clicked in my head.

Kyoko must've blamed herself for what happened to him and because of that she was traumatized thus causing the personality switch.

I choked on what was left of my sundae.

There was nothing I could do about that. Absolutely nothing.

"I'm gonna go to the washroom," I told my parents and ran after them.

I didn't know what I wanted to do when I caught up to them, but I had to follow them. It just seemed right.

The mother set Kyoko down and the little girl smirked at a dark-haired girl who was raising an eyebrow at her.

Hana. The girl was Hana.

So _that's _how they became friends.

Kyoko went with Hana and her family while her own headed the other direction. She looked glad to be away from them.

I shook my head and went back to my parents. They looked worried because I wasn't wolfing down my fries anymore. When they asked me what was wrong I simply shook my head and told them I was full.

Iemitsu took my fries and finished them himself.

I sat back and stared at him. His eyes narrowed as he finished them. "Well, let's go home," he said, sounding a bit cautious.

I half-froze in fear. This time, Nana carried me home.

She settled me in my room and proceeded to clean the house. Iemitsu left again, saying that he was going for a 'jog'.

I sat on my room floor, clutching the book on Dying Will Flames to my chest. We were being targeted already. He needed this book. I'd have to finish this before he gets back.

He'd keep us safe.

… _until you don't need me anymore…_

I froze.

Right.

I flipped the book open to the page I was last on, thankful that I was more than halfway done.

When he got back I was a third through the third book so I got off the floor and handed it to him and left right after.

By the time the day was over, I'd started on my technology books and decided that I would need a laptop sooner than I would need the lighter and the oil.

I sighed. Going to town really cut off my reading time, but it had to be done.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] ~**

Iemitsu was staring oddly at me. "How do you know what a laptop is and why do you want one?"

I held up my technology book. "I want one because I want to practice, why else?"

He crouched down to my eye level and stared back him, determined to get one. Eventually, the staring contest ended with him sighing and getting up.

"Nana," he called. "Could you accompany Yomi to the electronics store tomorrow? She wants a laptop."

My mother looked down. "I can't tomorrow, there's so much to do here."

"Oh, okay," he looked at me again. I was still staring at him. Iemitsu sighed again. "Guess I'll go with her."

I grinned victoriously and skipped back to my room. Busy, busy, busy!

When I got there, I put back my technology book and took out my dictionary and guide to the Italian language and its history book.

By the time I was 25 months old, I could speak Italian as well as I could speak English and could hack through some of the most secured databases in the Underworld. I'd also returned my father's book after finishing it in the same manner that I took it. He didn't seem to notice the difference.

I had also begun learning German. Since I was half-German when I died, it wasn't so hard, but I still couldn't speak it as well as I could Italian. Weird, right? I blame the plot.

Another thing is that recently, Iemitsu's been spending more time at home than he was out. This is not a good thing because I've been seeing more suits lately. Some of them would be positioned strategically in the surrounding areas, even discreetly following us sometimes, while others had manic grins on their faces. This meant that we were being targeted more now thus explaining the need for the suits.

Yeah…

I ended up finding my oil in fuel. The local gas station sells them in containers of different sizes. I bought the smallest one – not without a look – and by God it took forever to drag up to my room. I was even harder to transfer them into their containers without spilling, but I managed somehow. So I am now armed with bombs. Awesome right?

All I need now is the lighter. It should be easy once I figure out where he keeps it.

I grinned at the tiny backback in the corner of my room. My bombs, deodorant, several canister of leftover oil and a box of matches were all there. I may as well be a terrorist.

"Yomi!" I heard my father call from downstairs. I'd asked him to get me a Swiss Knife when he went out earlier to do some shopping for my mom. Naturally, he didn't go without giving me a look. I told him that I was feeling unsafe lately. He froze but nodded and left.

I sighed then. Seriously, he should've realised by now.

I hurried down to greet him.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] ~**

Iemitsu scratched his head as he left the house.

His daughter's favours were getting weirder as time went by, but not once had she asked for dolls(the first toy she asked for was a gun that made noise when the trigger was pulled, a _gun_). Weren't little girls supposed to like dolls and tea sets and stuffed animals? Weren't they supposed to like dressing up for their birthdays and not visit an amusement park and _beg _to ride the roller coaster for their second birthday? Those were all things he'd seen little girls in movies and cartoons do, he'd think she would too. _But no_, his daughter asked him for a knife. A multi-purpose knife to be exact. What was she supposed to do with that? Certainly not feed it like a pet.

Oh and then there was the reading complex books at age one thing, and the talking and holding onto objects when she was _two fucking months old_.

Did he mention that she asked for a bag with a skull pattern on it? A _skull_ pattern. Of course he tired to suggest something else with a unicorn on it, but she just scrunched her nose in disgust and told him it was _hideous_.

Hell, if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was an Arcobaleno like Reborn, Colonello and Lal.

But she wasn't. He refused to believe that.

_She's aware,_ _she's aware_, the back of his mind would scream at him. He almost believed it too, if it weren't for the fact that it was highly impossible.

And then she started reading a book on _Dying Will Flames_. He'd hoped it was just a cheap rip off, but when he read it he was completely flabbergasted on how she got her hands on it. They bought it from the local _bookstore_, for crying out loud! What kind of bookstore would sell those things?!

Sometimes, he'd even see her solve equations meant for _college _students. _College!_ She also spoke in Italian around the house and _swore_ in the language. Two-year olds weren't supposed to be able to swear! But _no_, she called her Maths book a _puttana _for giving her something so difficult to solve!

That was it, he decided once and for all, his daughter was a prodigy. Yup. It was the only explanation. Even Nana thought so!

He sighed as he purchased the knife – with the main hilt coloured black as she requested. Something told him that she would grow up to be great in the Underworld, even if he didn't want her involved. She'd find her own way in.

"Yomi!" he called when he got back. Well, no matter how she behaved, she was still his daughter.

"Daddy! Did you get what I asked for?" She hugged him while looking up with hopeful eyes.

Those eyes of hers, he always feared how it was like she was able to look into his very soul. Yet, he found them warm and caring, like Nana's were. She'd taken a lot after her mother, after all.

"Yup, here you go," he crouched down as he handed her the plastic bag. She peeked inside and grinned. It was a malicious looking grin. She flashed him it sometimes, almost like she was sceming.

Little girls never schemed. Even her.

"Thanks, Daddy!" She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving for her room.

He sighed again. If she was scheming, she must be a world class one, because he'd never guess what her plans were.

Tsukuyomi Sawada was very, _very _smart for a 25-month old girl.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!] ~**

Sweet, loving Primo! I am probably the most awesome 25-month old kid in the planet right now!

I danced around my bag while holding onto my new safety tool. It had my initials engraved on it, too!

"I'll call you… Mori from the, I think, Latin phrase 'memento mori'." I patted it and placed the item in an outside zipper, humming happily. Then, I proceeded to my bookshelf(it was small so I could reach it). I pulled out my copy of the Death Note manga.

Yup, I set aside my learning of the German language for this. Who cares, right? L FTW! Who's with me?

The manga inspired me to keep a Death Note of a sort. However, instead of people I want to kill, I listed down people I needed to meet and how I would do that. Of course, that's easier said than done. After all, I am a girl now and most of them were men.

Psh, who am I kidding? It's like girls barely even exist here! Was Akira Amano sexist to herself or something?

Ah, whatever.

I snapped my manga shut and put it back in the shelf, unable to focus on the storyline. It was only a matter of time until dinner, so I decided to kill sometime by practicing ways off pulling out my knife.

Yup.

**~ [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!] ~**

By the time dinner was over, Iemitsu had gotten an important call from 'work', so I decided to follow him and lingered outside the door to the room as he talked. Nana was downstairs washing dishes so it was safe for both of us. Heh, funny how we're all hiding stuff from each other. For all I know, Nana was a ninja.

"… I guess it's time for me to get back after all," my father said into the phone after a while. He sounded sad and worried. "But what about them? They've seen Yomi and Nana. They know they're important to me. For all I – " he was cut off. "Yes, I suppose your right. I'll get to it."

He was leaving. We were gonna be targeted.

To say that I was scared for my (second) life would be an understatement.

"You're leaving?" I walked in, my voice cracking from fear.

He looked shocked for a moment, but nodded.

"Will you be back soon?" I didn't want to die.

My father knelt down in front of me and ruffled my hair, "Of course I will, Princess. I'll be back before you can say 'I'm 3 now!'"

That was when I swore I lost my mind.

_He's lying, he's lying!_ _He's lying! He'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'sl yingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingH e'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'sly ingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slying!_

MAKE IT STOP!

_He'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'sl yingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingH e'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'sly ingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe 'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyi ngHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe' slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyin gHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe's lyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slying He'slyingHe'slying!_

I grabbed onto my head, my eyes watering. The voice was thundering in my ears, echoing repeatedly. Have I gone mad?

_He'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'sl yingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingH e'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'sly ingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe 'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyi ngHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe' slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyin gHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe's lyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slying He'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'sl yingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingH e'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'sly ingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe 'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyi ngHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe' slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyin gHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe's lyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slyingHe'slying He'slyingHe'slying!__**HE'SLYING!**_

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" I screamed, my tears finally streaming down my face.

Iemitsu looked worried. "What's wrong, Yomi?"

I looked at him. His facial expression turning into horror at my own horrified and terrified expression which was reflected in his eyes.

"You're lying."

* * *

**AN:**

**First cliffie! Yay! [insert explanation here]**

**Replies:**

**Neku-Renku: Uhm... No(?) *doesn't pay attention in school* **

**Guilt trip? What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to guilt trip anybody! I swear!**

(coughBLATANTLIEScough)

**Quiet, you!**

**Rianifitria: Oh, she will be... *grin***

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FAVING, FOLLOWING YOU GUYS!**

***hands out e-cookies* Review?**


End file.
